The Day Tsuna became a man Sort of
by TheSylentnight
Summary: Yep. It's time. Time for Tsuna to become a MAN. ...Maybe. ...Sort of. Well... that's if he get away from all these girl's that want to kill him. A little ChromexTsuna. One-shot


**The Day Tsuna became a man... sort of**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All credit is due to Shonen Jump and the creator of the manga Hideaki Koyasu and Akira Amano. I also do not own any part of Mahou Sensei Negima. All credit is due to Akamatsu Ken.**

**This is a one-shot that will also be feature on my other fic, Katekyo Mahou Hitman Reborn! But if your interested, please check it out on my profile page thingy majig.**

**A little bit ChromexTsuna.**

The Day Tsuna became a man... sort of

"HIEEE! HOW DID IT COME TO THIS?" Tsuna shouted out as he was running from a huge crowd of girls trying to kill him.

He should have known what Reborn meant by special training for resistance against girls. He should have guess that Reborn would have tried something like this on him one day. Maybe he should have try to fight back. But in the end, it wouldn't have matter even if he try to stop him. So here he was. Running from a bunch of girls after Reborn had thrown him in the girls side of the onsen he went to.

"STOP RUNNING FROM US YOU STUPID PERVERT!"

"NOOO! YOU'LL KILL ME!" Tsuna shrieked.

"NO DUH! YOU WERE PEEPING ON US!" The girls had all yelled at him.

"BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"WE DON'T CARE!"

"HIEEE!"

Tsuna just kept running faster and faster from the girls, desperate from trying to get away from them. Tsuna had gotten better at running away from people. Whether it was from some boys trying to gang up him because he hanged out with Kyoko, or when he had accidentally kept pissing off Hibari and Hibari decided to bite him to death, or from Reborn and his spartan training. So it was no surprise that he was able to escape the girls.

"DAMN IT! WHERE DID HE GO?"

"AGH! DON'T TELL ME HE ESCAPED!"

"LET'S SPLIT UP AND LOOK FOR HIM!"

"YEAH!"

They all had begin to search around the area he was in. What they didn't know was that he had decided to hide up in a tree. He clung to the very too, hoping that the leaves and branches would cover him. But since this is Dame-Tsuna we are talking about, of course he had to cling onto the branch that could not support his weight.

*SNAP*

"HIEE! NOOOOOO!"

Tsuna shrieked as he fell down to the ground. He unfortunately fell right on top of a girl with long green hair and glasses. Her name is Hasegawa Chisame. She is a very popular internet idol back at Mahora Academy, but she goes under a secret name. She came here by Namimori to take a little break since it was vacation. She heard random explosions every now and then, but the locals told her not to worry. That the explosions never come over here because the person causing it never comes here. (COUGH*TAKOHEAD*COUGH) Of course, Chisame considered it weird that the locals considered it normal for people to cause explosions on the other side of town.

'AGH! WHY IS IT AS WEIRD HERE AS IT IS BACK AT MAHORA WITH OUR 10 YEAR OLD TEACHER?' Chisame thought to herself, a bit annoyed with how everyone can just walk normally with the noise. She decided to calm her self down by going down to the park by the sauna. She was hoping for a some peace and quite. Until she heard the screams of some girly boy running away from a bunch of women.

"STOP RUNNING FROM US YOU STUPID PERVERT!"

"NOOO! YOU'LL KILL ME!"

"NO DUH! YOU WERE PEEPING ON US!"

"BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"WE DON'T CARE!"

"HIEEE!"

'A peeper? Oh no... PLEASE DON'T TELL ME NEGI-SENSEI IS HERE?' Chisame thought to herself. She just had no clue what to do if that stupid brat was here.

"DAMN IT! WHERE DID HE GO?"

"AGH! DON'T TELL ME HE ESCAPED!"

"LET'S SPLIT UP AND LOOK FOR HIM!"

"YEAH!"

'Huh? He got away?' She thought to herself. 'How the hell did the peeper do it?' (COUGH*MASTERPAO-PAO*COUGH) But, her thoughts were cut off as she heard a new noise.

*SNAP*

"HIEE! NOOOOOO!"

Chisame just had enough time to look up and see a brown blob come from the tree and land on top of her.

"GAH!" "BLAGH!"

Tsuna had landed on Chisame. Oh crap. This is not going to end well.

"Owwww." Chisame moaned. She was in pain. Not a lot, but then again, to be fair, she wasn't expecting some boy to fall out of a tree and land on her. She got up and rubbed the back of her head, but then she felt something. She looked and blushed red and got extremely pissed off. It was the boy. He had gravity defining brown hair, that was spiky. He looked a bit like a girl, but that wasn't what pissed her off. What pissed her off was that he was on top of her... and his right hand was on her right boob.

'Agh... Why me?' Tsuna cried to himself after falling. He felt the usual pain that he would usually feel after spending time with Reborn. Except he also felt something soft... and big. Something _very _soft and _very _big. He looked up to see a pissed off girl. She had green hair and it was tied up in a ponytail. She had glasses on, and her face was bright red. She looked _pissed_ needless to say. Tsuna looked at what his hand was grabbing.

*BOING**BOING*

"Ahn." The girl gasped out. Tsuna's hand twitch when he realized that his hand was on her boob.

'OH THAT IS IT!' Chisame thought to herself, after she had let out that gasp. She has never felt more pissed off in her life. She did not mean to do that... stupid hormones.

'HIEEE!' Was all Tsuna could think, not noticing that a small trail blood was leaking out of his nose.

"Yo-yo-you... YOU LITTLE-" Chisame yelled out. Tsuna jumped off her and fell down on his back.

"HIEE! WAIT! THIS WAS AN ACCIDENT I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THIS!" Tsuna shrieked in horror and cried.

"LIKE. I. GIVE. A. DAMN!" Chisame roared out before kicking Tsuna in the stomach with all her might... sending him flying off towards the fountain in the middle of the park.

"BLAGH!" Tsuna gargled out before he felt himself flying. He then hit his head hard on the fountain, as blood splurted out of the wound on his head. He then felt the rest of his body feel a bit wet and cold for a second before going unconscious inside of the fountain.

"Tch. TAKE THAT YOU STUPID PERVERT!" Chisame yelled out to him. She turned around and left to her hotel. She had enough of this. Time to go back to Mahora Academy.

(AN **EXTREME** FEW HOURS LATER!)

"B-Boss?" Chrome stuttered out. She was in the park at night because Reborn had called everyone together to look out for Tsuna. It was very late at night. Reborn said that he sent Tsuna to the onsen... for some special training. But... why is Boss inside of the fountain sleeping and bleeding when he should be at the onsen for Reborn's training?

"B-Bossu." Chrome said again, gently trying to wake him up. Tsuna twitched a bit. She put her hand on his shoulder, and began to shake him gently.

'Kufufu. It seems as if the young Vongola here is knocked out Chrome-chan.'

'Mukuro-san!' Chrome thought in her head.

'Hmph. If it weren't for the fact that I was stuck in the Vendicare, I be able to take over his body.'

'Mukuro-san...' Chrome thought. It was true, even after Tsuna had defeated Daemon, the Vendicare have yet been able to release Mukuro-san from the prison.

'Kufufu. Chrome-chan, since I'm a bit bored, I hope you don't mind if I borrow your body for a bit.'

'Of course not, Mukuro-san.'Chrome replied, then started to feel a weird sensation before falling asleep.

"Kufufu, I hope your prepared... Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro grinned evilly. 'Let's see... maybe I should invade his dreams and give a few... nightmares of my own. Kufufu.'

…

"Ah! Tsu-kun!" "Kyoko-chan!"

Tsuna was having a perverted dream. He dreamt that he was in an onsen with Kyoko, and she only had a towel covering her. She then offered to wash his back, which to his joy accepted. Now she was washing his back, putting her self right on top of his back.

'Ah! This is heaven! I wish my dream would come true in life!' Tsuna thought to himself. Just as Kyoko's towel was going to fall of and he got to see a little bit of her chest, Mukuro decided to start his fun with Tsuna.

"Kufufu. It seems to be that the young Vongola is in actuality, a pervert." An mysterious voice came out. "Kufufu. I wondered how your precious Kyoko-chan and the rest of your family would act like if I revealed this as an illusion to them."

"HIEEE! MUKURO! DON'T!" Tsuna shouted out, waking up all of the sudden. Tsuna was sweating. How did Mukuro get into his dream? Did Chrome find him and Mukuro took over Chrome's body just to tease him? Why him?

"Because... I hate you." Was Mukuro's response. Tsuna just face planted.

'I know you do, but do you always have to make fun of me every time you take over Chrome's body?' Tsuna cried to himself.

"Kufufu. But of course, young Vongola." Mukuro smirked. 'Hmmm. Kufufu. I think I might have an idea in scaring him.' Mukuro thought to himself.

'Jeez. Where's Mukuro? I mean, whats going on? All I remember is that Reborn pushed me onto the other side of the onsen. Onto the girls side... then I climbed up a tree to escape them... then I landed on a big breasted girl and accidently grabbed her breast... then she kicked me straight into the fountain. Oh right, that's about everything, I guess.' Tsuna thought to himself, a bit unsure what to do. He could go back home, but how is he going to explain to his mom why he's wet and why he is bleeding from his head. That, and if Gokudera hears about the girl launching him into the fountain, who knows what he'll do to the girl!

'Why can't my life be more easier?' Tsuna thought, as he tried to get back up. He then felt something. It was in the back of his head. Or more like, it was biting the back of his head.

"YAH!" Tsuna shrieked out in horror. He turned around to see... Kyoko-chan? "Ky-Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna stuttered out.

Kyoko smiled at him. "Tsuna... I need you."

"Eh?"

"I need you Tsuna... I need you to something for me..." Kyoko said slowly and seductively to Tsuna. Tsuna grabbed right between his legs and crossed them over.

'DANGEROUS! DANGEROUS!' He thought. "Wh-What do you mean Ky-Kyoko-ch-chan?" Tsuna asked.

She then gave him a seductive smile. "Isn't obvious? I... need... you... to... DIE!" She then swung Mukuro's trident at him.

"HIEE!" Tsuna shrieked out before dodging the trident just as it swung over his head. Kyoko then twisted over and threw it straight at Tsuna's chest.

"Hmph." Kyoko? Smirked as it went straight towards him. But then Tsuna turned around from his position and caught the trident right between his hands. WHAT?" Mukuro roared out, dismissing his illusion.

"Mukuro... did you really think that would work?" Tsuna said in a deeper tone, a hint of anger in it. His eyes were glowing orange and head a calm demeanor on him. He was wearing his X-gloves and there was a flame right on his forehead. Tsuna had got into Hyper Dying-Will mode.

"Kufufu. Not really. But I must say... it was most fun screwing with your mind young Vongola." Mukuro smirked. He then got his trident and yawned. "Well... it was fun. Good-bye. I'm tired now." He then disappeared and Chrome was back.

"DON'T JUST ATTACK ME AND DISSAPEAR LIKE THAT!" Tsuna yelled out, before catching Chrome from collapsing. 'Sigh. Why am I always the object of Hibari and Mukuro's ire.' Tsuna thought to himself.

Tsuna looked at Chrome. 'Now what do I do? I can't take her back home now. It's too dark and I'm actually kind of tired. I still haven't gotten all my strength back after that glasses wearing girl set me flying straight into the fountain. Now that I think about it, how did she do that?' Tsuna thought in his head.

"Hngh." Chrome said before opening her eye. She was still a bit tired after Mukuro-san had used his illusions on boss. "B-Boss." Chrome stuttered out, after she realized that he was holding her in his arms.

"Ah Chrome-chan!" Tsuna said out loud in surprise.

"A-Ano, boss... why am I in your arms?" Chrome asked, while blushing deep red.

"Eh?" Tsuna said, before he realized he was carrying Chrome in his arms. "...HIEE! I'M SORRY!" Tsuna cried out before letting go of her.

But Tsuna forgot that he was carrying her, so when he dropped her, she grabbed onto him. So they both fell down to the ground.

"BLAGH!" "AHH!"

When they both fell down, Tsuna grabbed Chrome and turned around so she wouldn't hit the street. But they both unfortunately fell down right into the muddy ground.

"Itai! That really hurt!" Tsuna groaned. He rubbed his head before looking up. Except... why was it so dark? And... why was there a purple v-shape thingy in the darkness.

"KYAH!" Chrome yelled out when she realized that Boss was accidentally looking up at her skirt. She swung her trident as hard as she could right on his head.

"GAH!" Tsuna cried out in pain. He was holding his head. 'Why? WHY? WHY IS MY HEAD RECIEVING ALL THE PAIN?' He thought while he cried.

"A-Ah! G-Gomen Boss!" Chrome said when she realized she had attacked her boss. She bowed down to him. Tsuna got embarrassed and began to wave his arms frantically.

"NO NO NO! It was my fault for tripping us." Tsuna said, looking down in shame. Why did he have keep screwing every thing up when ever he did something? Why was he always Dame-tsuna in these types of situations?

"Dame-Tsuna... how dare you do that to a lady? For that, you must take responsibility." Reborn said, popping out of the bush with his shrub costume.

"REBORN! HOW LONG WERE YOU THERE?" Tsuna yelled out when he saw Reborn.

"Since the girls were chasing you and trying to kill you." Reborn replied back immediately. Tsuna felled down to the ground and hit his face.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO SAVE ME FROM THEN WHEN THEY TRIED TO KILL ME?" Tsuna yelled back to Reborn. Reborn just jumped up and kicked him in the face.

"Because it was funny. And it's to teach you that women are scary and you should never peep on them." Reborn replied back to Tsuna with a smirk on his face.

"BUT IT WAS YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO THREW ME OVER THE GATE!" Tsuna yelled back as soon as he got back up from Reborn's kick.

"And?" Reborn asked, not really caring that much.

Tsuna out his down in defeat. 'Why is it that when ever I try to argue with him I always lose to him?' Tsuna thought to himself as anime style tears streamed down his face.

"Because your a loser." Reborn said replying to Tsuna's unasked question in hi thoughts.

"I KNOW THAT BUT YOU DIDN'T NEED TO ANSWER AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT OUT LOUD!" Tsuna yelled out in indignation.

"Reborn-san!" Chrome said out in surprise.

'WHAT A DELAYED REACTION!' Tsuna cried out in his mind. Reborn payed him no attention.

"Ciaossu Chrome. It seems as if Dame-Tsuna has gotten both you and him dirty. You both should go to the public bath and take a quick bath there and get clean up." Reborn said with a smirk. Everything was going according to plan. Reborn knew that Tsuna had a low tolerance when it came to girls. So Reborn had come up with the idea of getting him use to girls. This would make it easier and funner for him when he tells Tsuna that last month he had received a letter from the Ninth to tell Tsuna he needed to find a wife. And anyways... Reborn had nothing to plan for tortu- I mean training today, so he was bored and decided to work on it now.

"NANI? DON'T JUST TELL US WHAT TO DO SO QUICKLY! AND ANYWAYS CHROME AND I DON'T HAVE SUPLLIES FOR A PUBLIC BATH!" Tsuna roared back in embarrassment. Him and Chrome going to a public together? If Kyoko-chan hears this... she'll think he's in love with Chrome and not her! He'll never be able to ask her out properly then!

"No problem. I figure you would be stupid and screw up some how, so I brought the supplies for you. In fact, I already had 15 different scenarios that would happen to you. One of them contains calling an ambulance and another setting up your funeral ceremony." Reborn said with a smile that contain his evilness.

"HOW PREPARED! AND WHY IS IT YOU HAVE 15 SCENARIOS PLANNED?" Tsuna screamed out in fear. Chrome was ignoring the one-sided argument, as she was busy blushing and getting lost in her own thoughts. Her and the boss... alone... at an public bath? She started to lose her train of thought and came up with the image of her and Boss in the same bath together and he was scrubbing her body with a scrub.

'AHHHHHHH! BAD CHROME!' She said in her head and began to shake her head furiously. But unfortunately for her, Reborn was able to read her mind. He smirked.

'Heh. I didn't have something as good as that. Maybe this might just work.' Reborn thought to himself with a smirk. This was going to be fun.

"Whatever Dame-Tsuna. It was your fault in the first place for getting the both of you dirty. As a boss of the Vongola family, it is your job to see both your subordinates and women treated right. And if you don't..." Reborn trailed as he raised out his hand and Leon morphed into a gun. "Then I'll just shoot you with a Dying Will Bullet that will force you to go naked and run through the girls side of the onsen again." Reborn smirked as he aimed at Tsuna.

"HIEE! NO REBORN, I'LL DO IT, OKAY, OKAY!" Tsuna screamed in terror as he grabbed the supplies and Chromes, hand breaking her out of her thought and making her blush.

Reborn smirked and smiled as he watched his dame student running towards the bath.

"Ah... maybe I should have told him that Leon was sick and could only make party bullets with confetti coming out of him." Reborn mused while he click the gun trigger. The gun shot out confetti. "Oh well." He walked and followed the two of them to the bath.

…

"Huff. Huff. Huff. I... think... that we... got ...away from him." Tsuna said while bending down his knees and gasping for breath. He was running at his fastest yet, even breaking his records. All the while he was dragging Chrome with him without realizing it.

"A-Ano... Boss? C-Can you let go of my hand?" Chrome asked while blushing deep red. She wasn't embarrassed from it. No far from it. She actually felt happy about it! She just couldn't figure out why. And that confused her.

"Eh?' Tsuna said, before looking down and blushing deep red. Oh crap. He grabbed Chrome's hand and dragged her the whole entire way. 'DAMN IT!' Tsuna thought as he believed right now was probably the most dumbest thing he's done. Why? Because he actually ran towards to the bath house.

And he could see Reborn's camouflage as one of the workers here.

…

'Hmph. Dame-Tsuna... did you actually think it was possible to escape from me?' Reborn thought to himself with a smirk. Time to start training.

…

'No no no no no no no no no no no...' Tsuna repeated in his head as he crouched down and hold it. Why? WHY WAS REBORN HERE?

"A-Ano... Boss?" Chrome asked. "Sh-Shouldn't we get into the bath?" Chrome blushed when she asked. She didn't know why, but for some reason... she just could not get the thought of her boss only in a towel in her head. She just... could not stop for her life thinking about it. So she thinks that if she takes a bath, maybe she will finally stop thinking about it.

"U-Uh right." Tsuna replied backed meekly. 'Sigh. Might as well. It's not as if Reborn is going to do anything TOO extreme... I hope.'

(AHCOOOO! SOMEONE SAID **EXTREME** SOMEWHERE IN THIS **EXTREME** WORLD SOMEWHERE! **EXTREME!**)

Tsuna shivered and he thought he heard Onii-san yelling extreme.

'Nah, couldn't be... Onii-san is at Iwatodai to watch someone's boxing match he knows as Akihiko-senpai so he could learn from it. No way I could have heard that... right?' Tsuna thought to himself, as he had a herp-derp face just thinking about it.

"Yes? Are you taking a bath?" Reborn said, in a creepy workers voice... out of nowhere if I may add.

'HIEEE! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME!" Tsuna shrieked out of fear when Reborn came out of the closet by the bathroom. (Get it? Came out of the closet? As in... ah forget it.)

"Tsuna... isn't pathetic to you that you still are surprise by me?" Reborn asked, faking the sadness in his voice.

'But there surprise visits and your always hiding.' Tsuna thought to himself as he cried to himself.

"Well, whatever Dame-Tsuna... just hurry in up so you can wash me." Reborn said.

"YOU MEAN I HAVE TO WASH YOU AS WELL?" Tsuna yelled back. "WHAT ABOUT ALL THOSE OTHER TIME'S YOU'VE DONE IT BY YOURSELF?"

"Your mother did it for me." Reborn replied back. Tsuna fell down on his face.

'Your totally abusing your rights with your face.' Tsuna cried... again.

"Anyways, get in now." Reborn said, kicking Tsuna in the face and sending him into the girls side on pur- I mean on accident. Now stop pointing that gun at me! I'm only doing my job! (Which sucks by the way.)

"Fnn. Whatever." Reborn said, walking into the bath that Tsuna was in as well.

…

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-Bossu?" Chrome stuttered out loud. She was embarrassed beyond all belief. She did NOT expect for Boss to be sent flying to the girls side of the bath. Luckily, or unluckily, Chrome was the only one there. Which mean it would be pretty hard for her for her to hide.

"Hmph. Dame-Tsuna. Why didn't you wrap that blind foll around your eyes in the supplies I gave you?" A squeaky voice came out. It was Reborn walking in with him wrapped around the towel.

"YOU GAVE ME A BLIND FOLL?" Tsuna yelled back. He didn't even notice that he was in the girls side.

"Fnn. Of course, stupid student. How else are you going to wash Chrome's back if you your to busy looking at her back?" Reborn replied nonchalantly, like as if it was a normal thing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WASH CHROME'S BACK?" Tsuna screamed in hysteria. There was NO way he could wash a naked girls back. It just could not happen. That would definitely make Kyoko-chan think that he's a pervert. He could NOT do that.

"I mean exactly what I just said. You were the one who had gotten Chrome dirty because you accidentally let her go, and you were the one who looked up her skirt." Reborn replied back, with an evil glint in his eyes. "Now stop yelling. Your embarrassing Chrome hear by having her hear all of this."

"...Eh?" Tsuna asked. Making a herp derp face again. Tsuna turned around to see Chrome only in her towel. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsuna screamed out.

"I told you to stop yelling. It's annoying me." Reborn said in a annoyed tone. He jumped up and kicked Tsuna in the face, sending him to fly in the wall.

"BLAGH!" Tsuna blurted out when he hit the wall. 'ENOUGH WITH FACE AND THE PAIN AND THE SADISTIC TUTOR! ENOUGH I SAY!' Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna... even if you ask for it in your head I'm still only going to make it worse." Reborn said pitifully looking at his student.

"ARE YOU WARNING ME OR THREATENING ME?" Tsuna yelled in fear.

"Both. Now shut up and put on the blind foll." Reborn replied, slapping blind foll in Tsuna's face.

Tsuna just stared at the blind foll, while Chrome submerged under water, red face and wishing it would swallow her up.

'Now why is it I feel that this isn't going to end well?' Tsuna thought to himself crying.

…

"A-Ano... Chrome-chan... Does it feel weird?"

"I-Iie Boss... it feels really nice."

"Really?"

"H-Hai... but if you could brush a little down lower..."

"A-A-AH su-sure."

"Ahn... not there... that's my..."

"S-Sorry. It must hurt a bit..."

"No. I-It feels g-g-g-good. It just sur-sur-surprised me that you t-t-t-t-touched down there..."

"M-My bad. Should I try h-here instead..."

"Ah... that's perfectly fine."

"..."

"..."

"...Tsuna... why are you making this sound so suggestive?"

"SHUT UP!"

"And why are you rubbing Chrome's breast? Did I not tell you I would make you suffer?"

"...Eh?" Tsuna said, then took off his blind foll to see that indeed he had accidentally began to rub Chrome-chan's breast while yelling at Reborn.

*SPLURT*

Tsuna got a major nose bleed while Chrome was blushing red. She also felt weird... like she didn't mind him doing this.

"Dame-Tsuna... for doing that... I will personally make your training tomorrow MY definition of torturous." Reborn said with a smirk.

"YOU MEAN YOU ACTUALLY CONSIDERED ALL THOSE TIMES GENTLE?" Tsuna yelled back, while covering his nose.

"Yep. See you tomorrow in the morning." Reborn replied back, be fore jumping up and getting the rest of his clothes. He didn't want to miss Maman's cooking. It was just too good to do so.

"YOUR LEAVING ME TO MY FATE ALONE?" Tsuna shrieked as Reborn left.

Tsuna looked down all depressed. Just why couldn't he ever do anything right? First he was thrown over to the girls onsen, was chased through out town, had some green hair girl kick him into the fountain, Mukuro tried killing him AGAIN, he accidentally looked up Chrome's skirt, Reborn threatened him as usual, and now he was feeling up Chrome's breast.

"I'm sorry Chrome-chan. … Hehe... I guess I'll always be Dame-Tsuna no matter what I do, huh?" Tsuna muttered under his breath depressed. He felt like giving up on everything right now. Today was just a bad day for him.

"...That's not true." Chrome said quietly, while wrapping her arms around Tsuna's head and giving him a hug. "...Your not Dame-Tsuna to me. You sweet and kind. Your always nice to me even though you know that Mukuro-san is using my body. ...I really like you Boss. A whole lot. …You were the first one to be my friend besides Kyoko and Haru."

"Ch-Chrome-chan..." Tsuna stuttered out, touched. He felt really happy. He's never heard such nice words spoken by anybody else than Kyoko.

Chrome blushed when she realized what she was doing to Boss. "A-Anyways th-thank you for t-t-t-the bath." She cried out before wrapping herself around in a towel and running out to get her clothes.

"A-Ah... Chrome-chan!" Tsuna said out loud in surprise. He held out his hand towards her. As he put his hand down, he didn't notice that he had a small smile on his face. "Arigatou... Chrome-chan."

…

_**The Next Day**_

"EH!" Tsuna shrieked out in horror.

"Yep. Since you did that to Chrome yesterday, I took the liberty to tell Hibari how you broke a rule and washed Chrome's back on the girl's side of the bath." Reborn said, while sipping on his mocha. "By the way, this damn good coffee you made." Reborn turned around, speaking to Nana.

"Ah! Thank you Reborn-kun!" Nana said, with a smile.

"B-B-B-B-But Hibari-san will kill me for breaking the rule!" Tsuna yelled out in horror. 'And because even if he doesn't admit it out loud... He DOES have feelings for her.'

"Yep. So hut up and take like a man. Considered this your only training today. Dodging Hibari all day from him trying to kill you." Reborn replied back with an evil smirk. He then kicked Tsuna out of the door.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!"

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at their friend with concern.

"Tenth! Are you alright?"

"No." Tsuna said looking down gloomily.

"Why not?" Yamamoto asked confused.

"Stupid baseball nut! Did you not see the Tenth fall down and hit his face on the street." Gokudera yelled back in anger. Yamamotot just laughed it off.

"No. it's not because of that." Tsuna replied back with a sigh. "It's because-"

"He..Vore." An angry voice came out with a dark looming killing aura with it.

"Eep!" Tsuna shrieked. He turned around slowly, though her tried to stop himself. There was Hibari. And he looked pissed beyond all belief.

"I heard from the baby what you did yesterday." Hibari told Tsuna with a snarl. "For breaking the rules and breaking the peace not once but 3 times in a single day yesterday, I will bite you to oblivion."

"W-Why not d-death?" Tsuna replied back, scared shitless.

"Because... I am more then mad enough to bite you death. Your blood on my tonfas and you shrieks of pain will not satisfy me. No. I will completely erase your existence." Hibari said darkly, before raising his tonfas and started to lunge forward Tsuna.

"HIEE!" tsuna screamed out, before dodging the attack and began ranning for his life.

"TENTH!"

"TSUNA!"

Yamamoto and Gokudera began to follow Tsuna as Hibari began his chase.

"WHY DOES IT ALWAYS COME TO THIS?" Tsuna yelled out.

Sigh. Goshuushou-sama... Tsunayoshi-kun. And good luck.

**Hiya~ It's me! TheSylentnight. I want to say a few things so I guess I will.**

***TWITCH* Gah! Over 5000 words! I knew I said I wouldn't try to write as much... But I love you all to much! (And there's thing I have called pride, so if I didn't...)**

**I like to thank Chaozheaven, Ignisha, Izanagi-no-mikoto, and nebynn for flavoring my story. It's always appreciated to have people like my story. And now to answer my reviewers.**

**TsukiRiver****: O_O' Uh... How do I make the very definition of pain... feel pain?**

**FallenSeraphXeno****: Yep. Reborn had made a child with one of his lovers. (Now let's just hope Bianchi doesn't here about this. Or I'm going to have to work my ass of trying to make the scene funny.)**

**Pikapikaluv****: Yep. Ako and Tsuna do look good with each other. If it weren't for the act I have someone else on mind to be with Tsuna... I think I would go fore her and Tsuna or Konoka and Tsuna. Maybe even Mana and Tsuna just to try to make Reborn go over protective over her.**

**And now... time to say a few things about this chapter.**

**At first I was going to blend this chapter with chapter 4... But I've recently hit a bit of writer's block with the chapter. (So don't expect it until next month maybe, alrighty. Just a heads up in case any of you decide to kill me.) So I decided to make this a chapter as well as a one shot for it's self.**

**I think I missed up a bit towards the end and with the bathing scene. I feel as if maybe I should have added a bit more to it. I also think I screwed up a bit with the Hibari scene. So please leave some professional critique regarding my chapters. I would like to know where I should focus more on improvement so that I can bring you better quality chapters towards the future.**

**Since I'm hitting a bit of writer's block... I want you guys to PM me to see what I should try in the future. And that mean's including my OC's (though technically they are not mine... I'm just borrowing them. :P) I will not promise I will do it exactly how you want it. But I do promise that it will me out IMMENSLY in the future and I might use a few of the ideas. (Who knows... I might get that Excalibur from F/Sn and use it on my writer's block.)**

**Just a fair warning to any of my readers... it might take me at least one month to write another chapter for each chapter. Now I'm not saying that will happen all the time. But ii might take some time to do this. The reason is because I have Honors and I had to take the PreSAT earlier this week. In fact, I have to go watch a protest this Saturday for Honors AND a documentary project we're doing at school (And not to mention the fact I have to look up a few internships also. -_-') So I might upload chapter really quickly... but don't count on it.**

**R&R please. It's always nice to receive critique on how to improve my story and writing technique.**


End file.
